


donuts and coffee

by klausgreeves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Coffee Shops, Donuts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausgreeves/pseuds/klausgreeves
Summary: basically, Zari works for the fbi and charlie works in a coffee shop. after charlie hacks their system zari cant stop charlie so she decides to message her.. while this is happening they also meet in a coffee shop without knowing what each other didavalance is in this, not a lot thoi will be updating regularly
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 10





	donuts and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is the first chapter i will be updating regularly that is why its kinda short. enjoy!

Zari wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. 

She answers. 

“Zari you gotta come to work NOW” Zari rubs her eyes in confusion 

“What? Its-” she looks at the time “..6:30 in the morning i don't come in till 8” 

“i know but someone hacked the computers so we can’t do anything and you're the best guy i got” rip says  
Zari sighs and agrees to come in early. She thinks they probably just clicked the wrong button. Her boss, rip can be a bit dramatic at times.  
She eats some cereal, grabs a leftover donut from the night before, and runs out the door.  
⌨

Charlie wakes up to a loud alarm. She throws her phone across the room and then groans.  
Long night..  
But before she could rest she hears her phone again.  
Charlie looks at the time and realizes its monday and she's gotta get to work.  
When she gets there shes half asleep, taking people's orders and making coffee. 

Then, she sees a girl walk in with…..a donut? At 7 in the morning?  
Charlie finds it weird but she's intrigued. Not to mention this donut girl doesn't look half bad considering how “in a rush” she looked but to be fair charlie had also woke up late that morning.

“Hey uh could i just get an iced coffee please?” the girl says

Charlie almost forgets to answer “of course, love anything else?”

“Uh.. yeah actually let me get a vanilla dipped donut.”

“You're really into donuts arent you?” charlie says looking at the donut that's in her hand and winking at her  
⌨  
Zari is taken back by this ladies forwardness but is not in the mood. And rolls her eyes but all the coffee shop lady does is smile wildly at her.

The lady gives zari her drink and donut.

Zari says “thanks uh..” she looks at her name tag “jessica” weird name zari thinks

“Thats not my name, love. Just dont want every bloody person in this town knowing my name is all”

Zari confused leans in and asks “ then whats your actual name?”  
“Wouldnt you like to know” she winks

Zari rolls her eyes and leaves  
⌨  
5 am that morning  
not many people come in the coffee shop so Charlie is usually on her computer messing around. She knows how to hack softwares and considers herself the best. She thinks about how the fbi and how corrupt they so clearly are and decides to mess with them a bit 

⌨  
“ZARI!” rip screams “what's going on with the computers” he says irritated. Everyone is panicking. Their computers were all working fine until all of a sudden, they crashed and all you can see is a gif of a rather….inappropriate scene. Zari is startled by the image and looks at rip awkwardly debating what to say. “Uh.. yeah.. Um i dont know ill try to fix it” rip calms down. He knows zari can fix the problem “okay everyone until whatever this is is fixed you can just do work on paper, this will be fixed in no time” rip says and smiles at zari. 

Zari didn't really like rip but he's her boss so she just had to deal with it.

Zari works for the fbi as a hacker. She's not one of the best, she is the best so when something like this happens all the pressure is on her.

She tries for hours and all she got was the computer responsibles address. She gives up on stopping the culprit and decides to message them instead. 

She thinks of what to type and then, 

I don't know who you are but i suggest you stop this before i catch you

**Author's Note:**

> again, i will be updating soon!


End file.
